1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, system, method and computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
In an image processing apparatus that forms an image on a medium by an electrophotographic method, it is known that, when the processing is performed using toner in an amount exceeding the appropriate amount, image degradation may occur due to transfer and fusing defects, and in some cases malfunctions in the apparatus itself may occur. Accordingly, some electrophotographic image processing apparatuses are provided with a function of automatically correcting output image data so as to maintain the total amount of toner used at or below a threshold value. Such automatic correction processing for limiting the amount of color material such as toner typically employs the scheme of under color removal (UCR). This type of automatic correction processing is performed with respect to an image that has been subjected to color conversion.